Keajaiban PokemonGo
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Terciptanya PokemonGo membuat Naruto menemukan cinta sejatinya. Yaoi. Absurd.


Title: **Keajaiban PokemonGo**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Ozellie Ozel  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 07-20-16, Updated: 07-20-16  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,893

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

97

98

99

100 _download_ _complete_.

"Yak _yoo_ _hoo_ … akhirnya terdownload juga _game_ ini," teriak Naruto dengan senyum kepuasan saat game yang baru-baru ini sedang marak diperbincangkan di kalangan masyarakat dan pemerintahan. _Game_ yang digemari banyak remaja di Amerika sangat menarik perhatian Naruto saat ini.

Demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya atas _game_ tersebut, dia rela-relain merengek sama _Kaa_ - _sannya_ untuk dibelikan ponsel pintar berlogo apel digigit. Bukan samapi di situ aja perjuangan Naruto. Pria berambut duren itu rela duduk ditemani satu cup coklat panas demi mendapat _wifi_ gratis di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang berlogo kakek- kakek lagi ketawa ngakak.

Semua pengunjung restoran tersebut menatap nyalang Naruto saat suara teriakan yang membahana seolah merusak indra pendengaran mereka. Bahkan para pelayan di sana mendengus kesal melihat tingkah norak Naruto.

"Cih, memalukan. Sudah beli yang paling murah. Paling lama lagi pake _wifi_ ," sindir salah satu pelayan pria yang berambut biru dongker yang mencuat ke atas. Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan menatap kesal saat Sasuke mengata-ngatainya di depan pengunjung lainnya.

"Diam kau!" bentak Naruto marah lalu berdiri. "Yang penting kan aku bayar," lanjutnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu melipat tangannya di depan seakan menantang Naruto yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah pulang sana, ganti baju gih!" perintah Sasuke dengan senyuman sinis ketika melihat Naruto yang masih setia dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit basah di bagian ketiaknya. "Kau keringatan. Bau sekali," ejek Sasuke sambil menutup hidungnya.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** _ **-sensei**_

 **Keajaiban PokemonGo milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate : Teen**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ **NaruSasu**

 _ **Genre : Romance, Humor**_

 _ **Warning : Gajeness, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD, OOC, Yaoi, Typos, Boring,**_ **Humor Gagal.**

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 _ **...**_

 **Keajaiban PokemonGo**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **...**_

Perempatam siku muncul di dahi Naruto. Dia benar-benar tak terima jika disebut bau badan. Apa si pucat itu belum tahu ya kalau Naruto selalu memakai tawas tanpa campuran apa pun untuk menghilangkan bau ketiaknya. "Hidungmu saja yang terlalu dekat dengan moncongmu," ejek Naruto kemudian berlari keluar saat Sasuke mengangkat sapu hendak melemparkan padanya.

"Huft, untung aku cepat tadi," gumam Naruto lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya karena sudah berhasil mengunduh game keren ini. Kelihatannya kecanduan Naruto akan game 'Clash of Clan' bakal tergantikan oleh 'PokemonGo'.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore saat Naruto selesai mandi. Remaja muda itu duduk di sofa sambil menonton Upin dan Ipin spesial Ramadhan yang sudah ditayang ulang lebih dari umur _Kaa_ - _san_ tercintanya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa kau belum makan?" teriak Kushina dari dapur.

Naruto yang masih ketawa-ketiwi gara-gara melihat Ipin dimarahi Kak Ros pun tak mempedulikan panggilan _Kaa_ - _sannya_.

"Akh biarkan saja deh. Nanti juga diam sendiri," gumam Naruto lalu kembali fokus dengan acara televisi yang memakai bahasa Malaysia tersebut.

 **BLETAK**

"Aw brengsek! Siapa yang berani memukulku?" pekik Naruto dengan ekspresi ingin menangis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia meraba pelan puncak kepalanya yang terkena pukulan maut tersebut. Dan sialnya ada sesuatu menggembung disana. Dan itu berarti kepala Naruto benjol.

"Aku. Kenapa, huh?" jawab Kushina dengan nada mengancam. Dia membawa sendok sup yang berukuran kecil namun bahannya itu loh yang membuat sakitnya hingga berdenyut. Bayangkan saja bahannya _stainless_ dengan kualitas bagusnya yang luar binasa.

' _Lain kali harus kubuang sendok itu'_ pekik Naruto dalam hati.

Blue shappirenya menatap dendam pada sendok tersebut. Sebemarnya itu bukan salah si sendok sih. Cuma Naruto tak berani kalau harus memandang _Kaa_ - _sannya_ dengan penuh dendam seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ponsel pintarnya ditarik kembali.

"Kenapa belum makan?" tanya Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang dan dagu terangkat tinggi.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Uhhmm, lauknya tak enak _Kaa_ - _san_ ," rajuk Naruto dengan puppy eyes.

"Tak enak?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Jawab yang benar!" perintah Kushina. Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Iya _Kaa_ - _san_. Tak enak," kata Naruto tanpa rasa khawatir apa pun. Tiba-tiba satu ulasan senyum yang dikeluarkan Kushina membuatnya harus bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau begitu, kemarikan ponsel barumu. Kita akan jual dan kau akan mendapatkan makanan enak ala restoran," kata Kushina dengan seringaian kejam.

Naruto merinding dan menangis ketakutan. "Tidak _Kaa_ - _san_. Ikan asin dengan sambal terasi disertai sayur asem memang paling mantap sedunia hehe," kata Naruto bersemangat dibarengi senyumnya yang secerah mentari di ufuk timur.

"Khe, bagus. Kalau begitu kau makan sekarang. Lalu cuci piring," perintah Kushina ala ibu tirinya Cinderella.

" _Ayey_ , _Captain_ ," teriak Naruto semangat lalu berlari ke dapur. "Untung saja kau tidak ditangkap monster itu," gumam Naruto sembari mengelus ponselnya dengan sayang.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MONSTER?"

…

…

 ***…*…***

…

…

Naruto menggigit-gigit telunjuknya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Naruto masih tak bisa memejamkan matanya karena pikirannya masih dihantui oleh PokemonGo. Dia memutar-mutarkan ponselnya lalu melemparkan ke atas dan menangkapnya sebelum ponsel itu mendarat di kasur. Dia melakukan berulang kali hingga rasa bosannya hilang. Namun sialnya, bukannya hilang, rasa bosannya semakin parah.

"Aarrgghh lebih baik aku mainkan saja," gumam Naruto lalu mengambil jaket oranye miliknya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Setelah memastikan keadaan rumah yang aman oleh kedua orangtuanya, Naruto membuka pintu perlahan lalu keluar dari rumah dengan senyuman gembira.

"Nah sekarang aku harus pergi ke taman bermain," gumam Naruto lalu berjalan menuju taman yang letaknya sekitar 500 meter dari rumahnya. Keadaan yang gelap dan sepi tak membuatnya takut kalau ada hal-hal aneh diaana.

Langkahnya terhenti di bangku ayunan dan duduk disana. Dia membuka aplikasi dan me- _register_ \- kan akunnya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya akun tersebut telah terdaftar dan Naruto memulai permainannya.

Dia melihat layar ponselnya yang memberi sinyal warna merah si salah satu sudut. "Ini di daerah mana?" gumam Naruto. Dia mengikuti tanda merah yang ada di ponselnya. Walaupun dia sudah lama tinggal di Komplek Konoha Asri, dia sama sekali tak paham dengan area ini.

"Humm sepertinya ini menuju… Februarimaret," pekik Naruto girang. Dia tersenyum bahagia saat bangunan yang berbentuk ruko tersebut masih buka. Maklum saja, ini kan mini market 24 jam.

Dengan semangat empat lima Naruto memasuki mini market tersebut. Langkah pastinya menuntun untuk pergi ke sudut market. Area pembalut. Untung saja hanya ada dia disini. Jadi tak ada satu orang pun yang mencurigainya sebagai maniak karena berdiri di depan area warna-warni pembungkus pembalut.

"Mati kau monster jelek," ucap Naruto sinis. Dengan penuh penghayatan dia menekan lembut layar ponselnya. Dia takut kalau ponsel baru nan mahal ini akan rusak apabila dia menekannya terlalu keras.

Senyumnya mengembang saat poinnya bertambah. "Haha kau tak akan bisa menang dariku monster jelek," ejek Naruto dengan jari telunjuk yang ditunjuk ke arah pembalut.

Sang kasir dan pramuniaga yang sedari tadi berjaga di dekat kasir menarap horor pada Naruto. Mereka sudah menonton semua aksi gila Naruto dari layar TV yang menayangkan langsung adegan yang ada di CCTV.

Dengan bermodalkan lima ribu rupiah, Naruto membeli susu kotak berukuran terkecil dan berjalan menuju kasir. Dia tak menyadari tangan sang kasir yang gemetaran saat mengembalikan uangnya.

"K-kembaliannya se-seribu li-lima ra-ratus," ucap kasir itu tergagap.

"Untukmu saja," gumam Naruto lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan mini market tersebut.

"Huft, seru juga. Main lagi akh," kata Naruto lalu tersenyum girang. Dia menatap ponselnya yang menunjukkan sinyal warna merah di salah satu sudut yang berlawanan dengan tempatnya pertama kali mengalahkan monster tersebut.

"Kali ini lumayan besar. Kita lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menyusul temanmu ke neraka, monster!" desis Naruto penuh dendam.

Dia berlari menuju lokasi terdekat sinyal tersebut. Keringat mengucur sari pelipisnya saat dia berlari sejauh satu kilometer. Kakinya berhenti di sebuah rumah kos yang berukuran kecil.

"Loh, ini kan rumah kos Pak Haji Kakashi?" ucap Naruto saat melihat deretan kamar dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Wajar saja, ini sudah mendekati tengah malam.

"Apa benar aku harus masuk?" gumam Naruto. Dia berdiri di depan salah satu pintu kos bernomor 27 tersebut. Dia menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu. "Huft, itu kan melanggar privasi orang. Lebih baik aku sudahi saja permainan ini."

"AARRGGHH."

Naruto hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar tersebut kalau saja suara teriakan seseorang tak terdengar dari dalam. Naruto kembali dan membuka pintu yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Dia menatap layar ponselnya yang semakin berkedip pertanda bahwa monster tersebut sudah dekat. Langkah Naruto mendekati pintu yang membawa menuju kamar mandi, sepertinya.

Dia bergulat dengan pikirannya dan akhirnya membuka pintu saat rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari dalam. "Ughh sakit."

 **CKLEK**

Naruto menahan lebar saat melihat monster ungu yang berdiri di bawah. "Sial kau monster jahanam!" teriak Naruto lalu menekan layar ponselnya kuat-kuat berusaha melawan monster tersebut.

"Woy brengsek! Tolong aku!" teriak seseorang dari bawah. Naruto terkejut dan menatap sesosok pria berkulit putih dengan rambut biru dongker dan sedikit basah. Tubuhnya telanjang bulat.

Apa?

Telanjang bulat?

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar-lebar saat melihat benda panjang dengan ujung berwarna merah muda mengacung tegak melawan gravitasi. Tampak seksi karena sedikit basah.

 **GLEK**

"Bentuknya indah. Aku juga lelaki, tapi punyaku tak seindah milikmu," gumam Naruto lalu berjongkok di hadapan pria yang terduduk itu.

"Hei, apa yang ku bicarakan bodoh! Cepat tolong aku akhh berdiri. Kakiku keseleo gegara sabun sialan ini," umpat Sasuke sambil memijit-mijit mata kakinya yang sedikut membiru. Dia menggigit bibir bawah menahan rasa sakit dan memejamkan matanya.

"Boleh kusentuh?" pinta Naruto dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada 'benda' itu tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Iya _baka_! Kalau tidak kau sentuh, bagaimana caranya kau membantuku ke…aarrgghh," ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena sentuhan menyenangkan di area sensitif seorang pria.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan betap kerasnya benda yang disentuhnya itu sekarang. "Gila. Punyamu bagus," gumam Naruto. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa Naruto menyalahartikan maksudnya.

"Jauhkan tanganku dari 'adikku'!" teriak Sasuke marah. Dia menepis tangan Naruto hingga pria berambut pirang itu tercekat.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau tadi mengizinkan ya?" tanya Naruto _innocence_.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Sasuke saat tangan Naruto mulai bergerilya kembali di selangkangannya. "Ambilkan handukku!" perintah Sasuke. "Aku tak bisa berdiri."

Naruto menyeringai. "Ambil saja sendiri," ucapnya. Sasuke menggeram marah. Dia mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga sehingga ponsel pintar Naruto terbanting ke lantai keramik yang basah.

 **BRAK**

Suara benda yang terbentur membuat Naruto menoleh dan terpekik marah saat ponselnya teronggok di lantai kamar mandi.

"Akhhh brengsek!" teriak Naruto. Tiba-tiba bibirnya menyeringai saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar.

' _mampus aku. Itu kan ponsel mahal'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau harus menggantinya," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tak pu-punya uang," ucap Sasuke lirih. Seringaian Naruto semakin lebar saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang imut dengan pipi menggembung. Naruto menyadari bahwa pria yang ada di depannya ini punya dua sisi yang berbeda. Terkadang dia bisa menjadi _tsundere_ , seperti di restoran tadi. Tapi juga bisa menjadi menggemaskan, apalagi saat ketakutan dan merajuk seperti sekarang.

"Kau tenang saja," gumam Naruto lalu merangkum kedua pipi Sasuke. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang membulat dan berkaca-kaca, membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya tak tahan dengan godaan.

"K-kau m-mau apa?" tanya Sasuke gagap.

"Kau harus mau jadi pacarku," perintah Naruto.

"APA?"

"Tck, jawab iya atau tidak!" gerutu Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sasuke terpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu..."

 **CUP**

Sasuke menegang saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya. "A-apa y..."

"Tubuhmu jauh lebih menarik ketimbang PokemonGo. Tapi bagaimana pun juga aku harus berterima kasih pada _game_ ini. Kalau bukan karena _dia_ , kita tak akan berpacaran," curhat Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya karena gagal menangkap maksud Naruto. Melihat pria _onyx_ itu sedang bingung membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Sudah tak usah kau pikirkan," gumam Naruto. "Lebih baik kau nikmati ini."

"KKYYYAAA..."

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
